regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 066
Recap & the Great Horn]] The whole party are hanging out in Shenanigans in Bergshire. Gimp the pimp imp with a limp is sitting on Vyryzyryx's shoulder. Vyryzyryx produces a birthday cake and claims it is to celebrate all the birthday that occur this year, in order to claim the loyalty of the party. Desmond asks about the cake, and Vyryzyryx fills him in. Desmond claims that Lizzy can make really Roc-Egg Cakes. Desmond hires the party to collect a Roc Egg from the top of the Great Horn from the Roc's Nest. Desmond has a buddy, George, who is the Foreman a copper mine at the base of the Great Horn. George is 5'4.5", and is very sensitive about his height, so Desmond warns the party not to bring it up. The copper mines has tunnels that run throughout the Great Horn. The miner's fort has a palisade wall around it and has a big red flag 100 feet away from the mine. Desmond makes plans to hire some NPCs to save Bessy from some Giants to get Bessy's Milk for the cake. Gimp gives Desmond a business card, asking to pass it on to Lizzy. Gimp goes to leave Shenanigans, but Desmond uses a magic ring to magically hold Gimp in place. Vyryzyryx nitpicks Desmond being even being able to use the ring. Desmond pays Durgan 2 platinum to throw Vyryzyryx outside. Desmond then threatens Gimp about propositioning his wife. Desmond says Vyryzyryx & Gimp are not welcome in Shenanigans until the party go and collect that Roc Egg. Before heading out on the mission, both Vyryzyryx goes about trying to recruit the party to his "empire". Then the party set off west out of Bergshire along the road to their objective with their cart. The next day they start crossing the Illardion Crest with no incident. At dusk they arrive at the mining fort at the base of the Great Horn. The single structure in the middle of the palisade wall with a staircase going underground to a larger complex where the copper miners live. The copper mine is outside the fort in the side of the mountain itself. George warmly welcomes the party, but Durgan & Gimp point out his height, and George's mood sours. George offers for the party to rest in the fort for the night, so they can do into the mine tomorrow. There is an upper exit to the copper mine higher up that was abandoned since it was close to the Roc's Nest. Maximilian asks about getting guided to the top, but George says he won't considering how rude the party was to him. Maximilian uses his ring of suggestion on George and convinces him that he is Maximilian's friend. Gimp tries to be glib, and offers the services of his demonic girls in exchange for a guide, but George refuses, saying he is a married man. George invites the party inside, since dangerous monsters roam the Illardion Crest. Vyryzyryx asks if any of the monsters are asking for jobs in his empire. George demands the whole party leave, except Maximilian. Alejandro Carlo tries to seduce George by stripping naked and covering himself with oil, which doesn't work. George, fed up with the party, falls for the guards. The mine guards surround the party. Sparky tries to clear the air, but George points out that Vyryzyryx is trying to recruit an army of monsters to conquer the world. Vyryzyryx corrects him, conquer the KNOWN world (one must know their own limitations. The guards point their spears, ready to attack the party, but don't move. Gimp flies straight up to escape the fight. Maximilian casts Slow on George and 4 guards. Vyryzyryx casts Darkness. on top of George. George demands the party leave. The party say they need to do Desmond's Quest. George points out he isn't in the way of their quest, he just wants them to leave his fort. Gimp the Pimp Imp flies over to the underground complex and goes to George's office and takes the copper mine plans. The party and the guardss are at a stalemate. George wants the party to leave and the party want George's help with the copper mine. Vyryzyryx gives a speech to the guards, trying to recruit one to take over the mining fort from George. Gimp flies over and uses ventriloquism to throw his voice and make it look like one of the guards is taking up the offer. George knows the voice isn't one of his guards, and demands the party leave again. Gimp shows off he has the map. George demands it back, but the party refuse. Durgan goes to leave, and gets stabbed by a guard. Maximilian colorsprays the guards between the exit and the party. Alejandro throws one guard into another guard. Gimp casts Sleep on several of the guards. Alejandro knocks out the last few guards. The fight is over, but there is no sign of Georg around. Vyryzyryx takes the guards's spears and throws them over the fence. The party ties up the guards. Vyryzyryx gives a speech and tries to recruits the guards to join is army. One man stands up and declares he will never work for a Dark Lord like Vyryzyryx. Sparky slits his throat. The party proceed to excute all the men. The party head inside the underground fort. There is an armory (which is just spears & slings), a toolshed, a kitchen, a barracks. They then find George's Office locked. Maximilian casts knock, and the door opens to reveal George inside, holding a longsword and wearing chainmail who then attacks Maximilian, knocking him out. Alejandro goes to grapple with George and disarm him. Vyryzyryx pulls Maximilian out of the fight and heals him to 1 HP. The rest of the party attack the held George. George manages to dagger Alejandro unconscious, then knocks out Gimp. Sparky casts Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, causing George to change gender. Vyryzyryx heals up Gimp. George decapitates Gimp in a single blow. The party continue to land blows on George. George then knocks out Durgan, but Vyryzyryx heals him up. George knocks Durgan out again. Maximilian, Sparky and Vyryzyryx retreat from George outside into the grasslands, with Maximilian and Vyryzyryx on their horses. George is attracted to Alejandro so stabilises him, then leaves to follow the party. Vyryzyryx casts entangle on the grass in front of himself. Sparky hides in normal grass and Maximilian goes invisible. George gets on the palisade wall and fires at Vyryzyryx with a longbow, but misses. Sparky flees away from the fort. Vyryzyryx rides south. Maximilian, invisible, sneaks back inside the fort. He finds that Durgan and Imp are very dead and that Alejandro is stabilised and chained to a large stone. Maximilian can't find the key, so lies in wait invisibile. Sparky waits away fromt he fort for a few hours before head to the road to Bergshire. Vyryzyryx gets to the road to Bergshire on his horse ahead of Sparky. Vyryzyryx arrives back in Bergshire by Dawn. Vyryzyryx hides off the side of the road, waiting for the others in the party or George. After some time, Vyryzyryx spots George walking along the road into Bergshire, now carrying her shield. Vyryzyryx stays hidden. Later Sparky is walking along the road. Vyryzyryx warns Sparky that George has already gone into down, likely told Desmond everything they did. Vyryzyryx reluctantly takes off his trademark black spiky armor, making him entirely unrecognisable. A mild looking, middle-manager appearance. Vyryzyryx stays on lookout for Maximilian. Sparky hides himself in a bush. Maximilian, still at the Mining Fort, casts enlarge on Alejandro's shackles. He then waits for Alejandro to wake up. Meanwhile in Bergshire, wanted posters of the party are put up around town, with Desmond putting up the reward. Post Episode *Alejandro Carlo's fate is unknown, but was never captured. *Sparky goes into Shenanigans to explain himself, but the adventures in there murder Sparky for the bounty *Maximilian is arrested by the Town Guard and convicted of Murder. Is incarcerated in Shirebrook's Dungeon next to the Baron's Estate. *Vyryzyryx stays at Shenanigans has is new persona, Mike Michaelson. Significant NPCs * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans. * George - Foreman of Camp at the foot of the Great Horn. Desmond's Friend. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *The Great Horn - Mining Fort Category:Shenanigans Episodes